Fade to Black
by olym.pias
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Warriors smut. Both canon and non-canon pairings. CH 1 - HawkIvy, CH 2 - AshBramble
1. Chapter 1 - HawkIvy

A/N: It's been awhile! This is the start of my own Warriors one-shot smut collection that I wanted to use to dump miscellaneous pairings that I feel like writing about, both canon and non-canon. Anyhow, I've been sitting on the story for awhile and finally got the energy to finish it. If there's any prompts (ie. a pairing and a potential scenario) you'd want to give me, feel free to leave it in a review, but I'll probably only do pairings that catch my attention. Also, I'm giving definite + points if there's an actual review/comment alongside that.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the first pairing: Hawkfrost x Ivypool! It ended up being quite the behemoth despite meaning it to be a smut one-shot, so uh... enjoy the semi-fluffy slow-burn of a smut one-shot. :)

This also reflects scenes from the actual books, with some dialogue being directly from the book. So it's a canon-divergence of sorts (other than the fact it's very much for mature audiences, heh).

* * *

 **Fade to Black - Chapter 1: HawkIvy**

* * *

Ivypaw sat on the side of the clearing of ThunderClan's camp, her tail twitching crossly. The full moon was beginning to rise, the light breaking through the cover of the leaves. The apprentice took a deep breath. The air was cool and damp; a clear indication that leaf-bare was near. Still, it was an decent night for a Gathering.

Or at least it _would have been_. Ivypaw was not chosen to join the patrol.

Her sister, Dovepaw, had promised to let her know everything that happened, but her words hadn't soothed Ivypaw. Instead, the silver and white she-cat could only feel resentment bubbling up inside her. _What makes her so special?_ She thought bitterly as Brambleclaw had listed the names of the cats chosen to go to the Gathering, and once she heard Dovepaw's name and not hers, she couldn't hide her disappointment.

She had glared when the deputy padded past. Ivypaw was mortified when not only did he take notice, but he stopped to scold her. Whitewing had been quick to defend her, lightening the mood with a teasing remark towards Brambleclaw, but the tabby she-cat just scowled down at the ground. She wasn't in the mood for jokes.

She was relieved when the bustling cats made their way out of the thorn barrier, leaving the camp eerily quiet after all the activity. Ivypaw had been staring off in the direction they left.

"Come on, Ivypaw, it's not so bad," Bumblepaw chirped as he approached her, his bushy tail raised good-naturedly.

The she-cat flicked an ear in response, her gaze still fixed towards the camp entrance. She didn't feel like talking, but she felt her anger dissipating. _It isn't Bumblepaw's fault you aren't going._ With a defeated sigh, she tried to at least be conversational. "Aren't you upset your littermates went without you?"

"I guess," the tabby tom shrugged, "but look on the bright side; they have to stand around in the cold, while we stay warm in our dens!" Bumblepaw's lips curled into a grin, nudging her.

Ivypaw smiled reluctantly, finally looking up towards him. "I suppose that's true," she meowed.

"Don't worry, we'll get our turn. Then they'll be the ones watching us go!" He puffed out his chest dramatically.

 _Somehow, I don't think that'll happen._ The tabby she-cat thought, but nodded towards Bumblepaw.

"I'm going to go rest. You should, too," with a friendly lick to her shoulder, the tom stood and headed towards the apprentice den, disappearing behind the foliage.

With one last glance towards the thorn barrier, Ivypaw padded after him, her tail dragging behind her. She welcomed the darkness that the den offered, the shadows a comforting embrace after the earlier embarrassment and jealousy. She noted that Bumblepaw seemed aware enough to not force further conversation, as he just blinked in greeting before settling in his nest, his tail nestled around his body.

The silver and white she-cat padded towards her own nest, her body finally relaxing when laid down. Her dark blue eyes finally adjusted to the inky darkness, but she found herself scowling once more as she gazed at Dovepaw's empty nest.

 _I don't get it. What makes Dovepaw better than me?_ The apprentice curled into a tight ball, her ears low. _She was chosen to go on the journey to restore the lake. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are always talking with her. Even_ Firestar _seemed to give her special attention! And here I am, stuck in camp while Dovepaw is at the Gathering._

Ivypaw let out a long sigh. She petulantly clawed at her bedding, guilt washing over her. She knew that while she was envious of her sister, more of her anger came from the fact that Dovepaw wasn't spending as much time with her. The two of them had been inseparable as kits, and suddenly it felt like every cat needed Dovepaw for one reason or the other, leaving Ivypaw behind. _Alone._

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the gentle snores that came from Bumblepaw's direction until now. She also heard the gentle pitter-patter of rainfall that was hitting the roof of the den – luckily, it was heavily covered enough that no leaks came through.

 _Well, it looks like Bumblepaw was right about one thing._ With a stretch and a yawn, Ivypaw shifted to get herself comfortable, feeling more relaxed than she had been all day. It wasn't long after that she was falling asleep to the rhythmic pitter-pattering of the rain.

 _Things will be better tomorrow,_ she thought drowsily.

* * *

Ivypaw startled awake, the sounds of bird-song filling her ears. She looked around confusedly as her pupils adjusted, finding themselves filled with a bright light that seemed nearly blinding. Was it morning already? How had she slept in this long?

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she took in her surroundings. She was in a flat, beautiful pasture, seemingly tinted a pinkish-yellow in the light. Blue butterflies fluttered past her, and colorful flowers blew gently in the breeze. She certainly wasn't home, yet she felt… safe?

The sun felt warm against her back, and she inhaled deeply as she enjoyed the scent of lush, fresh grass. She felt more carefree than she had in a long time, her waking worries gone, and she playfully frolicked after the butterflies until she smelled a new scent on the breeze – prey.

It was musky, and her mouth watered at the thought. She followed the scent, ears pinned to her head, as she saw a brown shape peeking out from the grass. The mouse was nibbling on juicy roots, and hadn't been paying attention to the nearby cat. Confident, she pounced, her front paws leaping into the air. To her dismay, her arched back had disturbed overhanging stems, petals falling to the ground. The small mouse quickly took notice with a squeal, scrabbling to a hole and escaping her reach.

 _Mouse dung!_

"Bad luck."

Spinning around at the sound of a deep mew, the apprentice blinked as she met eyes with a broad-shouldered tom. His muzzle was scarred, and his body was tightly muscled and as sleek as any warrior.

"I-is this your field?" She mewed nervously, her blue eyes round.

The tom shook his head. "I'm just a visitor," his bright, icy-blue eyes seemed to pierce into her. "As you are."

"This is the first time I've come here," she confessed.

"Well, I'm glad you've come," he purred, his gaze warm. "It gets lonely sometimes."

Ivypaw's pelt felt flushed, pawing at the ground with her claws. She desperately looked for something to say, not wanting the conversation to end. "Do you live nearby?"

The dark tabby didn't respond. Instead, he nodded toward where the mouse ran off. "Too bad you lost it," he commented, "I could teach you how to pounce without arching your back, if you'd like."

She nodded shyly.

The tom had proceeded to show her an experienced pounce, then prompted her to do the same. He encouraged her quietly, and Ivypaw couldn't help it when her heart beat a little faster at his praise. Once she had perfected the leap, he had just nodded at her, his eyes betraying his delight.

"Wow!" She mewed, pleased with herself. "I'll have to show my sister that move!"

The tom looked around. "Is she here?"

The apprentice shook her head, suddenly aware how strange it felt to be without Dovepaw. "It's just me. Maybe I can bring her next time."

"Don't you like to do things by yourself?"

Ivypaw shook her head once more. "It's much more fun with two."

"Well, there are two of us." His blue gaze reached intently into hers. "Is that okay?"

She nodded.

The tom showed her a brand-new hunting move, to her excitement, and they had practiced it for awhile. They chatted amiably, discussing her sister with her new acquaintance – or friend? – and the apprentice felt like a void was being filled. It felt nice to have someone else to talk to.

Ivypaw perked her ears as she heard a faint yowl calling across the meadow; someone was calling her.

She turned her head. "I've got to go," she murmured, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she began to pad towards the call. The tall grass stroked her back as she made her way through it.

The tom called after her, "Don't you want to know my name?"

At this, Ivypaw paused, curiously turning back.

"I'm Hawkfrost."

"Goodbye, Hawkfrost," she tested the name on her tongue. It was strange, but she liked it.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"Oh, yes! I'm Ivypaw. Will I… ever see you again?"

He blinked, as if she said something unexpected. "I'll be watching over you," he meowed, "If you ever need me, just call."

* * *

Ivypaw opened her eyes blearily, stretching out her lithe frame with a yawn. She was a little jarred by how cold the air was, even within the shelter of the apprentice's den; it had felt like Greenleaf in her dream.

 _My dream!_

Suddenly the memories came back to her, though she was surprised at how _real_ everything felt. _Hawkfrost… was he a StarClan cat?_ Despite the brief sadness that washed over her at the thought, she felt a flood of pride. _He helped me! He must think I'm special._

"Ivypaw!" She heard the voice of her mentor, Cinderheart, come from the outside of the den and turned to see her peering in. Ivypaw noted that the other apprentices were gone, although her sister, Dovepaw, was still sleeping.

"Coming!" She replied hastily, her half-numb legs making her stumble a bit as she rose. She padded carefully past her sister, the cold dawn air feeling unwelcoming as she emerged from the den.

Fog settled over the camp, and the sun was blotted out by dark, heavy clouds. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw seemed anxious in the clearing. Their mentors were there, too, and Ivypaw looked to her mentor questioningly with a shiver. "What did you want?"

The rocky walls of the hollow along with the tall trees felt oppressive in this atmosphere; it would rain before long. Ivypool shuddered. Why couldn't she have stayed longer in the dream meadow with Hawkfrost?

"Assessments are being carried out in pairs this time," Cinderheart explained. "We need you to pair up with Blossompaw."

"No way!" Blossompaw's meow of objection caught Ivypaw by surprise. "She's not properly trained! Can't I have Dovepaw? At least she can _hunt_."

Ivypaw glared at the tortoiseshell-and-white cat. "I know how to hunt!" Hawkfrost had just taught her new moves!

"You've hardly caught more than a mouse!" Blossompaw complained. "Dovepaw's brilliant! She can hear prey anywhere!"

Ivypaw felt herself shrink at her words, wincing.

 _You're just as good as your sister._

A voice rang in her head. She couldn't place where it came from, but it comforted her. She raised her head. "I'll try my best," she promised. "Besides, you're the one being assessed, not me."

"Well said," Hazeltail padded over through the mist, standing near her apprentice. "Ivypaw is doing you a favor," she scolded Blossompaw.

And with minor fussing after that, the assessment went on without much eventfulness. In fact, Ivypaw had done a wonderful job despite being underestimated. Hawkfrost's advice had really helped.

 _A StarClan cat thinks I'm special_ , her chest warmed at the thought of the dark tom. _Not Dovepaw. Me!_

* * *

Once she returned to camp with her catch, she proudly set it down in the fresh-kill pile, and despite being on the receiving end of spiteful remarks from Blossompaw, she felt excited. She wanted to tell her sister about Hawkfrost.

Rain fell onto the bustling camp, misting the air and causing the earth to become muddy. Ivypaw wasn't bothered, and she nudged Dovepaw. "Come with me," she had beckoned, leading her towards the thorn tunnel for privacy.

"Why?" Dovepaw sounded puzzled but hurried after her nonetheless. "What's going on?"

Ivypaw could feel the excitement bubble within her. She kneaded the wet earth beneath her as she waited impatiently.

"What is it?" Her sister's eyes were wide as she approached.

Glancing around to make sure no one would hear, she looked towards Dovepaw. "A StarClan cat came to see me," she breathed.

"When?" Dovepaw blinked away raindrops.

"In my dream!" She explained, "He was really kind – and he was teaching me how to hunt!"

"Tell me more," Dovepaw leaned closer.

Suddenly, Ivypaw felt self-conscious. _What if she's just humoring me?_ "This cat-"

She hadn't gotten a chance to finish before Brightheart had circled around them, chiding them for being out in the cold and leading them back into the camp. Ivypaw had already been frustrated by the interruption and soon found that she couldn't even continue before Lionblaze had called her sister away.

By the time Bumblepaw, Blossompaw, and Briarpaw had come bouncing in with excitement at passing their assessment, Ivypaw had been laying in her nest, bitter as she congratulated them.

She slunk down. Perhaps it'd be better if she had just slept; then she could learn new things with Hawkfrost, and maybe then her Clan might pay attention to her as well.

* * *

It had become a welcome routine; every night, Ivypaw would 'wake up' in the beautiful meadow and spend time with Hawkfrost. In the beginning, while kind, he almost seemed formal as he taught her hunting and fighting moves. At first she didn't mind, as she wanted to become a better warrior, but she found herself yearning to know more about her dream mentor and became increasingly frustrated.

Eventually, he seemed to relax around her and they began to chat more personally. He began to lose the uncommunicative look in his eyes, and she was almost sure she could see her own delight reflected in his eyes when they met, too.

One night, he had brought her into a dark forest to meet other cats who seemed unlike her calm friend. Ivypaw wasn't fond of them, but as long as she stayed near Hawkfrost, she didn't feel afraid. Her feelings about the murky area must have been perceptible, as the dark tom had promised they could still spend more time together alone in the dream meadow.

And here she was; confidently slinking through the tall grass of the vast field as she made her way towards their meeting place; a clearing surrounded by trees and a small pristine lake, giving them privacy as well as a comfortable place to spend their time.

Ivypaw had been surprised how real everything felt in these semi-dreams, and sometimes she scarcely remembered they were dreams at all. Perhaps it was because she spent it with another cat who had once been alive. It felt more like a second life.

She arrived at the clearing and glanced around. Hawkfrost hadn't arrived yet, which was unusual, though not unheard of. Even in death, her mentor had responsibilities, but he always made time for her. It made her feel warm – loved, even.

"What's on your mind?" Ivypaw felt the warm breath of another cat against her ear fur, and momentarily bristled in surprise, spinning around. She relaxed as soon as she saw the mischievous blue eyes of Hawkfrost, letting out a breath of relief.

"Hawkfrost! You scared me!" She pouted briefly, though she wasn't truly upset with him. She was happy he was here.

He blinked knowingly at her, looking amused. "You should be more careful," he chided, brushing his long tail against her flank, "I taught you to be more aware of your surroundings. It was easy to sneak up on you."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No harm done," he settled beside her, gazing at the lake ahead for a moment. "But if it wasn't me who found you… I'd be worried, Ivypaw. I hope you don't get lost in thought often."

"I don't," Ivypaw's fur felt hot with shame. She hoped her mentor didn't think she was a mousebrain; focus was one of the first things he taught her the importance of.

The dark tabby noticed her embarrassment and moved to lick her head reassuringly. "I know you can take care of yourself." He paused for a moment, looking towards her with warm eyes. "Speaking of which… you're due for your warrior ceremony soon, aren't you?"

"Yeah, any day now," she was more than happy to change the subject. Her apprenticeship had felt like a lifetime, but with Hawkfrost's lessons, she was more than ready to become a warrior. In fact, she had become more confident in herself and felt she was an asset to her clan. It was a far cry from the envious, shy apprentice she used to be.

"I'm proud of you. ThunderClan is lucky to have you," Hawkfrost purred.

Ivypaw felt warm at her mentor's praise; unlike Cinderheart, he never gave praise unless he was truly pleased. She didn't mind Cinderheart's kind encouragement, but something about Hawkfrost's approval made her feel delighted.

"I suppose the timing is apt. You've outgrown being an apprentice. You're adept with both fighting and hunting moves, and your quick-thinking well help you in most situations."

"Thank you," Ivypaw purred. She wasn't used to receiving this much praise from the brown tom. But as she let the words sink in, a cold chill of realization came over her. "Wait – are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Hawkfrost simply gazed back at her.

"B-but… I _like_ being your apprentice," she looked towards him desperately, her blue eyes round. "Does this mean I can't visit you in StarClan anymore?"

His icy eyes betrayed his sadness for only a moment before returning to being imperceptible. "I think it'd be for your own good."

" _Why?_ I don't want to be a warrior if it means I can't see you!"

"We're not in StarClan."

Ivypaw looked down, not meeting the tom's gaze.

"But you were already aware, weren't you?

"I figured it out," she admitted, "the forest we visited… it was too dark to be StarClan…" She hadn't wanted to confront him about it.

"The Place of No Stars. That's where we are. And you know what that makes me?" Hawkfrost bared his fangs, as if to put on the vicious appearance of most of the other cats in the Dark Forest.

"I don't care," Ivypaw furrowed her brows, petulant.

"I was a terrible cat in the living world. I wanted to live up to Tigerstar."

"But I believe cats can change," The grey-and-white she-cat looked towards him, eyes twinkling with emotion. "You've been nothing but kind to me, and the fact that you called yourself terrible means you regret it – at least a little bit. And I _know_ you care about me."

He didn't bother to argue with her statement but shook his head. "Tigerstar is still looking for revenge. That's why you're here."

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes. "But… I haven't been training with him," she meowed slowly. Then her eyes widened with realization. "You've been sheltering me, haven't you?"

Hawkfrost hesitated, and Ivypaw already knew the answer. "I was meant to earn your trust and bring you to the Dark Forest every night. But it got… more complicated than anticipated." He neatly wrapped his tail around himself. "I apologize for bringing you into this."

Ivypaw nodded wordlessly, and the two cats sat in silence for a while. The sun had set in the dream meadow, and there were fireflies fluttering around the lake. It wouldn't be long before Ivypaw would awaken.

"I forgive you," she spoke up suddenly. She moved closer to the tom, brushing her pelt against his. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed against her. They sat like this for a few moments, and Ivypaw could swear she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She knew she'd wake up anytime, so she savoured the moment while she could.

"Thank you," Hawkfrost's voice was a whisper in the wind, almost lost yet somehow closer to her heart than anything ever before.

* * *

"Ivypaw, are you even listening?"

Ivypaw blinked, her ear flicking as she glanced at her sister sheepishly. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Whitewing told me that our warrior ceremony is today!" Dovepaw's bushy tail lifted in excitement, then paused. She squinted at Ivypaw suspiciously. "You've been acting moony lately…"

Ivypaw gawked, "I have not!"

"You're not padding after a tom, are you?"

Ivypaw's whiskers twitched and she shook her head. "Trust me, no tom in the Clan interests me," she shrugged, though for the briefest moment Hawkfrost had flashed in her mind before she shooed the thought away.

"If you say so," Dovepaw nudged her good-naturedly, eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "Well, once we become warriors, being a queen isn't a far step!" The grey she-cat joked.

Ivypaw felt her pelt heat up. "Cut it out," she responded dismissively, "I'm nowhere near ready to become a queen. I'd rather serve my Clan as a warrior."

"Sorry," Dovepaw looked apologetic. "You know… if I found the right tom, I don't think being a queen sounds half-bad…"

Ivypaw blinked in surprise. She was so used to Dovepaw being chosen for journey patrols and seemingly being a favorite of Firestar's, she wouldn't have guessed her sister would lean towards motherhood. The thought made her uncomfortable; she never gave it much thought, but she supposed they were certainly of age for more adult activities.

The smallest ounce of curiosity crossed Ivypaw's mind despite her discomfort, and her pelt felt hotter.

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" Lionblaze called from across the clearing. Cinderheart was sitting beside him. Ivypaw was grateful for the distraction, and she followed Dovepaw who padded over to their mentors.

"It's about time for your ceremony," Cinderheart explained, "Firestar told us to give you a fair warning."

While it was nerve-wracking, the ceremony went well, and Ivypaw's heart beat fast as her new warrior name was announced: Ivypool. As her Clanmates chanted her name, she felt overwhelmed with pride, and almost didn't notice that a familiar voice had been chanting as well. A faint sensation of another cat wrapping around her made her heart flutter, though he seemed to disappear as soon as he came.

"Hawkfrost," she whispered to the wind.

"Huh?" Dovepaw – now Dovewing – had looked at her questioningly, though she obviously didn't want to speak loudly during the ceremony.

Ivypool just shook her head, her lips curving in happiness as she stood proudly in front of her Clan.

The two sisters sat in silence during their vigil that night. Ivypool took it seriously, listening intently and watching over her sleeping Clanmates. She had finally made it – she was a warrior now.

However, she couldn't help her excitement as the sun began to rise in the night sky; she was happy to share her new status with her Clanmates, but she couldn't help but anticipate Hawkfrost's reaction. She knew they had important things to talk about, but she wanted to share this moment with her dream mentor. Cinderheart had been so proud of her, and she knew Hawkfrost would want to congratulate her, too.

"Alright, you two," Firestar approached the two newly-made warriors. "You can rest now. You've earned it."

"Thank StarClan," Dovewing yawned, her grey fur bushed up. "I'm so tired…"

Ivypool nodded. It certainly wouldn't be hard to fall asleep.

The two cats walked over to the warrior's den, where their new nests awaited them. Ivypool sunk into her fresh bedding thankfully, curling up. She fell asleep to the sounds of the other warriors just waking up to start their day.

* * *

Ivypool's eyes opened. She squinted by habit – she was so used to having to adjust to the bright light of the meadow, but to her surprise it was dusk. The sun was hidden from view, and brilliant stars were beginning to twinkle in the violet-blue night sky.

 _I suppose it's because I'm sleeping during the day…_

The grey-and-white she-cat made her way towards the forest clearing, a happy bounce to her step as she arrived at her and Hawkfrost's meeting place. He was already there, surveying the lake calmly.

"Hawkfrost!" Ivypool called, moving to touch his nose in greeting. His blue eyes regarded her warmly.

"Ivypool, is it?" He murmured, his lips turned upward. "A beautiful name for a brilliant cat. It doesn't hurt that it wouldn't be unheard of in RiverClan."

"Thank you," she replied timidly. Sometimes Ivypool forgot that Hawkfrost was a RiverClan cat at heart; seeing as there were no borders here, their respective Clans scarcely seemed to matter. Sometimes, though, he fondly spoke of his Clan, betraying his love for it.

"So, you're a warrior now," he confirmed proudly. "You've worked harder than most cats to get here."

"Of course," she agreed, pawing at the grass. "But I still feel like I've got a lot to learn."

"Perhaps. I'm afraid I've taught you nearly all I can, however."

"But can we still meet?" She pleaded. "I know things are complicated, but…"

Hawkfrost looked thoughtful but didn't respond immediately. Ivypool plucked at the grass, eyeing him anxiously. "Tigerstar still sees me as his number two. In fact, as far as he knows, you're still allied with us. Together, we might be able to solve this… or at least figure out what they're planning." He nudged her, unexpectedly playful for a serious tom like him. "But enough of that. We can discuss this later; for tonight, we celebrate you becoming a warrior. Relax."

Ivypool felt her excitement return at the thought. "You were there, weren't you?"

"What kind of mentor would I be if I didn't attend my favorite apprentice's warrior ceremony?"

The grey-and-white she-cat ducked her head in embarrassment; it was becoming an all too common feeling. "I'm glad you were there."

"I did find some amusement in the conversation you had with your littermate prior, I admit."

"What?" Ivypool tilted her head, before remembering her conversation with Dovewing before the ceremony. She flushed. "O-oh, you heard all that?"

He shrugged mischievously. "I didn't want to be late. I might have overheard some… things." The dark tabby settled close to her, eyes bright in the dark of the night.

"Well, I stand by what I said," she defended herself.

"So, no tom catches your fancy?"

"No tom in ThunderClan," she mumbled before freezing, realizing what it sounded like. "I mean – there's no one…"

"Is that right?" He humored her, resting his tail on her flank.

"H-how about you? Did you fancy anyone in RiverClan?" She didn't know where that came from. She didn't even know if she wanted to know the answer.

Hawkfrost blinked, as if the question was unexpected to him, too.

"Nevermind," she meowed hastily. "Sorry if that caught you off guard."

"I don't mind," he purred. "But to answer your question… no, I never had a proper mate in RiverClan. I was too ambitious – too worried about becoming leader." He seemed a little forlorn as he looked off into the distance. "In hindsight, perhaps I missed out on something that could have made me a better cat."

She hadn't meant to, but as the tom spoke Ivypool found images flooding her mind. Hawkfrost and her in the same Clan… Hawkfrost and her sleeping in the same nest. Hawkfrost and her sharing tongues. Hawkfrost on top of her. She shook her head, willing the thoughts away as she felt her fur heat up.

He looked at her inquiringly.

"So, you've never…" she trailed off, unable to say the words out loud.

He seemed to understand, though. "I have," he replied, looking amused. "What kind of tom would I be if I never mated?"

"But… you never had kits?"

"No. They were nothing more than flings. I'm sure it happens in your Clan, too," he teased, and Ivypool looked scandalized. "A few cats in RiverClan were interested in more, but I never felt I had… connected."

"Oh," she wrinkled her nose, taking in this new information. She felt strangely relieved that Hawkfrost hadn't taken a mate.

"I think any tom would be lucky to have you," he commented, his gaze on her.

Ivypool felt hotter than ever, and she had to look away. "O-oh," she mumbled, "Thank you… but I don't know anything about that kind of stuff…"

"Are you curious?"

Her immediate thought was to deny it, but she realized it was just her and Hawkfrost – there was no point in lying. "A little," she confessed, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

"Hm," he hummed amicably, sitting up. "Then perhaps I still have something new to teach you."

 _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

Ivypool stared at him questioningly, her tail moving restlessly. The dark tom just nodded towards her.

"Show me your hunter's crouch," he instructed. His eyes were indiscernible.

Ivypool felt more confused than ever, as she got up from her resting position and proceeded to crouch down, her body inches away from the soft grass. She looked back at her mentor, a brow raised. Was he really going to start an impromptu hunting lesson right after that conversation?

"Very good," he mewed, standing up and padding behind her. "Raise your hind legs slightly. Leave your forelegs where they are," he continued, his voice soothing like honey.

She obeyed, but the position felt strange. It left her rear exposed, and her thin tail shyly swayed behind. "Uh, like this?" She could see the fireflies fluttering around the lake, only illuminated from the light of the moon.

"Perfect," he replied. "Hold that pose." Ivypool was unable to look at him in this position without craning her neck backwards, so she didn't bother. She was waiting to be dismissed.

The dismissal never came, however. Instead, she felt warm breath fan against her sex, and she gasped at the sensation. She felt herself instinctively clench. "W-what are you…" she breathed out.

"Shh," he shushed her calmly, and she could feel that he was still near her hindquarters. "This is your final lesson," the tom's muzzle felt nearer than ever, "and a gift."

Ivypool's heart was beating a mile a minute, but she knew she had already instinctively made her choice as she remained in position, her legs subconsciously spreading and her tail kinking over her back.

Hawkfrost's tongue slipped out, gently touching against her sex. The white-and-grey she-cat squeaked at the new sensation but found herself pushing back towards him. Hawkfrost purred in amusement, beginning to lick more forcefully yet taking care not to hurt the young she-cat. Ivypool closed her eyes as she began to mewl, feeling her sex moisten and swell as her arousal heightened. "T-that feels good…" she mewed breathlessly.

It became increasingly obvious that the tom was experienced as he deftly licked at her sex, his tongue briefly slipping inside her opening, awakening an urge she hadn't even known she had. Ivypool cried out as he worked, feeling the wetness increase and she could feel the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her.

His tongue was broad and textured, but surprisingly the roughness didn't hurt at all. Ivypool felt herself trembling as he stimulated her, licking across sensitive folds that had never been touched in this way before. She subtly began moving her hips in time with his touch, on the brink of pleasure.

And just like that, he suddenly pulled away.

"W-why'd you stop?" She complained, panting.

"My dear," he purred, his voice milky and low, "I was just preparing you for the best part." She opened her eyes in surprise but hadn't got the chance to prepare before she felt the weight of the large tom climbing on top of her. She had to adjust her stance as she had been essentially pressed against the ground, and Hawkfrost licked her neck affectionately.

She felt a purr unexpectedly come from her throat; this position suddenly felt more natural when she was mounted, and she anticipated what was coming next.

"This might hurt at the start," he warned. "I promise I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she licked her lips, nervousness and excitement filling her body.

He didn't seem to need any more encouragement, and soon Ivypool felt the tip of something warm and firm touching at her sex. She gasped hotly at the sensation, her fur bristling in her excitement. She felt Hawkfrost shifting on top of her, his teeth snatching the nape of her neck delicately. She mewled as her rear instinctually raised to meet his length.

In a flash, the dark tabby gripped her sides tighter with his forelegs as he pushed his hips forward, his barbed cock entering her opening with relative ease, pushing it as deep as possible as she yowled. He had stopped after the initial thrust. "Sorry," he panted in her ear. "It's better to just get the first thrust over with."

Ivypool gasped as pain briefly clouded her mind, adjusting to the foreign sensation of a tom inside of her. She was grateful that he didn't start moving immediately and was astonished at the size of his length. "A-are they always this big?" She gritted her teeth, though she found that the pain was soon melting away.

He purred in amusement, his hips subtly trying to move against her, betraying his urges. "I happen to be gifted in that department," he moved his face close to hers, "Tigerstar's genes have some perks, don't you think?"

Ivypool would have swatted him if she could, but instead she glared. "I'd rather you _not_ bring him up."

"I'll let my body do the talking, then."

With that, Hawkfrost began to slowly pull out, his barbs stimulating her inner walls as she mewled. The situation quickly heated up again. The dark tabby pushed his hips forward again, beginning the rhythm: in and out. Ivypool gasped, feeling her walls grip at his warm length, the wetness of her tunnel letting him thrust with ease.

Hawkfrost grunted as he humped the small she-cat, and Ivypool panted as the hot length inside her seemed to throb. The tom gripped her belly tighter as he began to thrust quicker, his balls swaying as he filled her. Ivypool dug her claws into the soft earth, needing to brace against something as the tom's heavier weight pushed against her. Her heart beat fast as she felt the pleasure quickly building to the near dizzying state it was before.

 _Wow…_ she thought in a daze, _I can't believe I've been missing out on this!_

The two cats romped for what felt like forever, their two bodies working together as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Nothing else mattered other than the sounds, scents, and sensations they shared.

She could physically feel when something changed – his thrusts becoming more sporadic, frantic. Hawkfrost began almost desperately pushing his entire length in to the hilt, and he was panting now, as well. Ivypool could do nothing more than mewl and yowl, unable to keep quiet in the dizzying pleasure. His barbs brushed against her heated walls in the most stimulating way, and she could feel it becoming increasingly drenched.

"H-hawkfrost," she moaned, her hips unconsciously moving to meet his thrusts, the two rocking together in ecstasy. He licked the nape of her neck in response, unexpectedly affectionate during such a carnal act.

"You're doing good," he murmured in her ear, his voice low and heady. He gripped her nape again, pulling his reddened cock out nearly completely, before pressing the entire length back in, and began doing these long thrusts rhythmically.

It proved to be too much for the young she-cat, and her sight whited out as the toe-curling pleasure reached its climax, pleasurable waves flowing throughout her body. She let out a low, long moan, her walls clenching onto Hawkfrost's length as she came. They hungrily squeezed, as if coaxing out his climax, as well.

Hawkfrost thrusted a few more times, albeit somewhat restricted from her tightening tunnels. Ivypool rested her front half on the ground, the pleasurable waves only continuing as her sex was continually stimulated.

However, it soon proved to be too much for him as well, and he dug his claws into the earth as he swung in for one final hard thrust. His barbed length pulsed as his seed sprayed inside of her, and Ivypool could only pant breathlessly as she felt the warm, thick liquid shoot deep inside her and cover her deepest walls. It was the first time she heard Hawkfrost moan loudly, and it made her purr at the thought of knowing a more intimate side of the tom.

The dark tabby held her sides once more as he lightly thrusted his hips a few more times, gooey seed spilling from his tip in smaller and smaller bursts as his balls eventually emptied their load. Ivypool's shaky legs finally couldn't bear the weight any longer, and she sunk down onto the soft grass, Hawkfrost's body resting above her.

She took a deep breath, her sight finally returning to normal as she gulped the air hungrily; she hadn't realized how breathless she'd become. Hawkfrost licked the top of her head comfortingly, panting as well as his cock continued to pulse weakly within her. They stayed like this a few moments, catching their breath and waiting for the pleasure to stop wracking their bodies.

Eventually, Hawkfrost shifted above her, standing up and gently pulling his warm length out of her. Ivypool couldn't help but mewl softly at the sensation, despite her exhaustion. Free from his weight, the she-cat rolled to her side, a satisfied smile on her maw as she gazed towards Hawkfrost lovingly.

The brown tom came to lay beside her, his own eyes warmer than she'd ever seen. She was admittedly distracted when she got her first look at his barbed length, her eyes wide at the shear girth of it. It stood out from his dark pelt. _I can't believe he managed to even fit that inside,_ she flushed, _it's huge…_

Hawkfrost made a chuckle of amusement, bringing her attention back to his face. He had a smug expression. "Maybe next time I'll let you have a taste," he teased.

Ivypool ducked her head. She was more interested at the prospect than she probably should have been.

Once his length had retreated into the sheath, he moved to wrap his body around the she-cat's. He groomed her cheek softly, purring. "Well, you've certainly caught onto this lesson quickly."

"I-I think we should do it a few more times, to make sure," she replied, her heart beating fast.

The handsome tom smirked, clearly pleased with her response. "My, my. Perhaps I've corrupted you more than I thought."

"I liked it," she admitted shyly. "I'm… really happy my first time was with you…"

He softened at her words, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "It was my pleasure to share such an intimate experience with you." He was as charming as ever.

The sun was beginning to rise, the sparkling stars slowly beginning to fade in the dawning pink light. It was a beautiful sight, and Ivypool knew she'd remember this experience forever.

"I don't know if it makes me foolish," she licked her lips, burying her face into the dark tabby's chest fur. "But I'd… really love to be mates with you, Hawkfrost."

His eyes narrowed, but he couldn't contain a purr. "Even if I'm not alive? It's worse than the average cross-border relationship," he warned.

"I think I'm in love with you," she confessed suddenly, her eyes wide. "And if we can meet every night like this… I'm happy. No tom has made me feel like you do."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he relented, but pulled her tighter to himself. "But I want nothing more than to protect you. If you want us to be mates… then so be it."

Ivypool swore she never heard herself purr so loud.

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews, faves and follows are always appreciated and give me more motivation to write cat smut. Haha!


	2. Chapter 2 - AshBramble

**A/N:** Oh, look. Smut! -leaves-

Just kidding. My favorite part about my smut is that I like having even just a little plot, so it kind of starts as a decent sfw piece of fiction and then it gets very nsfw, Oops. Anyhow, here's Ashfur/Brambleclaw, who I don't really ship but y'know I can see how it could be cute when I write about it, haha. This takes place somewhere around Dawn or Twilight, I didn't take much care about canon this time around other than a rough timeline.

This one's a little heavier on the smut than the last, which is good for a smut collection, I guess. Anyhow, enjoy!

 **EDIT 09/30/2018** \- It took awhile, but I finally came back to edit! Minor changes and grammar fixes, basically. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fade to Black - Chapter 2: AshBramble**

* * *

The grey spotted tom perked his ears. A nearby shrew was rustling in the forest's undergrowth, nibbling on a thin piece of grass. Ashfur gathered onto his haunches silently, his tail low to the ground as he crept closer. _Now!_ He thought, leaping forward.

The shrew shrieked, jumping out of the reach of Ashfur's outstretched claws. It darted away. With a hiss, the grey tom pursued, but his prey managed to escape and skittered into a burrow.

"Mouse dung!" He stomped the ground in frustration.

It had only been a moon since the Great Journey – every Clan uniting together to cross the mountains and find the lake territory.

While he was grateful to have a new home – he had watched the old forest get torn up and destroyed with his own eyes – it was obvious that most of the Clan cats had trouble adjusting to their new territories.

 _Especially Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight,_ he mused. Ashfur had envied their close relationship, but strangely enough there was a noticeable rift between the two cats after they arrived.

He wasn't happy about that, though. Both Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were his friends, and the tension was palpable whenever they interacted.

Ashfur sighed. Light rain had begun to fall, dripping through the cover of the leaves. He went to retrieve a buried mouse he had caught before. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Grasping the mouse in his jaws, he padded towards camp.

* * *

"Oh, good! You brought some prey!" Cinderpelt commented as he set the mouse down in the fresh-kill pile.

"Not too much, I'm afraid." Ashfur replied.

"It's more than we had before," the grey she-cat meowed, her tail brushing against Ashfur's flank in a friendly gesture. "By the way… did you see Leafpool when you were out?"

"No," he narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Cinderpelt shrugged. "She's supposed to be out collecting herbs, but she's taking longer than usual. I don't know what's been up with her lately."

 _That's strange,_ Ashfur thought. _Leafpool's usually so attentive._ _Perhaps adjusting has been hard for her, too._

"Do you want me to go find her?" The tom volunteered, although internally he didn't fancy going out in the rain.

"No, that's alright," Cinderpelt grumbled, "I'm sure she's fine." With that, the medicine cat waved her tail in goodbye and grabbed the mouse, padding towards the medicine den.

Ashfur twitched his whiskers, leaning down to grab a bird and carrying it inside the Warrior's den to enjoy away from the drizzle.

He had just begun plucking the feathers when a certain orange she-cat had entered the den. She scanned the den, her eyes lighting up when they saw him resting in the corner. "There you are!"

"You found me," he meowed, not looking up from his meal.

Squirrelflight settled down near him, her bushy tail wrapped around herself. "I saw you talking to Cinderpelt," she commented.

"She was asking where your sister was," Ashfur bit into the tender meat of the bird, enjoying the savory forest flavor. "She thinks Leafpool has been moony lately," he mumbled through a mouthful of prey.

"I think that's just Cinderpelt being a grump," Squirrelflight protested, before pausing. "Well, now that you mention it…" she looked away thoughtfully.

He took the moment to swallow his last few bites. The entrance of the den rustled, and he hadn't even looked before he felt Squirrelflight stiffen beside him.

It was Brambleclaw. The striking tabby tom shook his damp pelt, a few droplets falling from his white whiskers. His muscles rippled as he moved, highlighted by the way his fur was plastered to his skin. The tom's amber eyes glowed in the dim light.

Squirrelflight pressed close to him. Her fur was warm against his, but she only ever did this when Brambleclaw was nearby.

Ashfur found himself staring, and shook his head, trying to convince himself his beating heart was because of Squirrelflight's proximity.

"Hi, Brambleclaw," he greeted.

By now the dark tom had been looking in their direction with eyes narrowed, unsure.

"Hi, Ashfur," Brambleclaw meowed warmly, before glowering a little. "Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight skipped the niceties. "Where have you been?"

Brambleclaw's brows furrowed, and his jaw opened as if he was going to say something else. Instead, he meowed: "None of your business."

"Is that code for 'I've been hanging out with Hawkfrost, because I suddenly realized family bonds are important'?"

"Relax, Squirrelflight," Ashfur tried to ease the awkwardness despite his own misgivings about the RiverClan tom. He brushed his tail against hers briefly. "Come join us, Brambleclaw."

Squirrelflight's muscles were bunched up as if she was going to spring away at a moment's notice. She was unhappy with his words, but Ashfur was sick of having to choose between them.

Brambleclaw padded slowly to Ashfur's other side, pointedly avoiding being near Squirrelflight. Wet fur pressed lightly against his coat, causing the grey tom to shiver. "You're so cold," meowed Ashfur.

The tabby twitched his whiskers, his broad shoulders shrugging apologetically. "Sorry about that," he rasped. "The rain started coming down hard."

Ashfur could hear the harsh rainfall hitting the roof of the den. _Well, a wet coat won't do._ Ashfur rose slightly, moving to lean over Brambleclaw. A rough tongue began to lap at the brown tom's scruff, making his way to his ears.

"For StarClan's sake," muttered Squirrelflight from beside him. "He's old enough to do that himself."

Ashfur flexed his claws, embarrassed. It would be awkward to stop now, but he recognized that while sharing tongues was a Clan tradition, it was more common between two she-cats or a she-cat and a tom. He hadn't thought before acting.

However, if Brambleclaw was bothered, he showed no sign of it. Instead, he seemed to relax into his touch. Ashfur took it as permission to proceed.

The grey tom groomed his head carefully, before sitting up to lick the tom's shoulders, making his way down his back. He lapped at him gently, with the same tenderness one would see between a mother and her kit.

He had felt so focused in his task that he hadn't noticed when the muscular tom had begun to purr softly under him.

As he groomed Brambleclaw's legs, he felt the tom pressing subtly closer, and the tom even rolled over to let him access his underbelly. Ashfur felt himself purring back and glanced at the tom's face. His eyes were closed in contentment, looking more relaxed than Ashfur had seen him in a long time.

He could hear Squirrelflight rustle, but it sounded so distant to his foggy mind.

Not one to ignore an invitation, the spotted tom licked at his chest, working his way downward slowly as he made sure the fur would dry quickly.

He was sure it was working, as Brambleclaw felt warmer than ever.

Now Ashfur had made it near the tom's hindlegs, and he paused. _The fur's pretty wet there, but…_ he flushed, noticing that he had been staring. _Yeah, I'd better leave that to him._

Mostly satisfied, Ashfur pulled away, regarding his handiwork. Brambleclaw's eyes opened, brows furrowed as if woken from a daze.

Amber eyes met his, and Ashfur blinked as the other tom's eyes widened. He felt hot, as if he was under scrutiny.

After what felt like forever, Brambleclaw spoke, his voice slightly strained: "Thanks."

"No problem," Ashfur stammered. He wasn't sure that he had felt so intimate with any cat. Was that odd?

Unable to keep meeting his gaze, Ashfur glanced at Squirrelflight, who was looking at them strangely.

He pretended not to notice. "Are you okay, Squirrelflight?"

She blinked. "I'm fine," she meowed slowly.

The three cats rested together in silence after that, all lost in their own thoughts. Ashfur didn't react outwardly, but he had to supress a purr when Brambleclaw had subtly inched closer to him until their fur was touching.

* * *

"Ashfur, come with me." Squirrelflight demanded, her bushy tail brushing against Ashfur's flank, expecting him to follow.

His heart raced. He had dreaded any sort of conversation with the she-cat since yesterday and had managed to avoid her for most of the day through being particularly voluntary when it came to patrols.

Apparently his luck ran out.

He dragged his paws as he followed her past the dirtplace tunnel into a well-covered area that was ideal for privacy.

He sat down, avoiding the she-cat's gaze. _Oh StarClan,_ he gritted his teeth, _she knows, she knows, she knows. This is_ humiliating _._ He wished the ground would open up from beneath him and swallow him whole.

"Ashfur," she began.

He looked up at her with hesitation.

Her green gaze was serious as she continued. "I don't think I can be mates with you. I know we were never official or anything, but…" she pawed the ground, searching for words. "I like you a lot, it's – it's just-"

"It's okay, Squirrelflight," he replied hastily, trying to keep his hair from standing up on end. "I-I understand." _I wasn't expecting this to be the way she started this conversation. It's almost as if…_

"I think Brambleclaw's still in love with me," she blurted out, then her head tilted shyly.

 _She doesn't know._ Ashfur's legs felt shaky. He wanted to collapse with relief. It was short-lived before he processed her statement.

"What?" He questioned, his voice rising in confusion. As far as he could tell, they had been acting as temperamental as ever with each other. Besides, a small part of him hoped they wouldn't get back together. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," she murmured, pawing at a flower on the ground. "You know when you were grooming him yesterday?"

He frowned. Where was she going with this? He nodded at her to continue.

"He started to purr," she explained, "I've never heard him purr when other cats groom him. Except for me. It's rare, but it's happened a few times."

Ashfur flicked an ear, but he wasn't sure what she was getting at. Her words only made _certain_ thoughts try to rise to the surface within him. "Uh-"

"Anyway," she meowed, "he had his eyes closed. I… I think he was imagining me grooming him, so he began to purr. That stupid furball doesn't know when to apologize, but I'm sure he misses me."

Ashfur tried not to look incredulous. However, the more he thought about it, the more he doubted himself. His heart sank – was he just a toy in their love drama?

"Oh, Ashfur," she purred, moving to nuzzle his cheek. "Thank you for being a brilliant friend. I'm sure you'll find a mate soon, and she'll be the luckiest she-cat around."

His throat felt dry. "No problem, Squirrelfight," he rasped, "Always happy to help a friend."

With that, Squirrelflight walked away and Ashfur noted how she had a bounce to her step.

 _Well, at least someone's happy after that conversation,_ he thought miserably.

* * *

Ashfur had sulked for awhile before heaving himself up, convincing himself that he might as well do something useful.

The weather today was marginally better: it was still cloudy, but there was no rain to drench any fur.

Crossing the camp, he noticed a few cats were idly sharing tongues, and Cinderpelt and Leafpool were organizing herbs. _Well, looks like she made it back,_ he thought, relieved. But then he noticed Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight speaking in hushed voices near the Warriors den and sped up his pace.

"Ashfur," a voice called him as he almost reached the camp entrance.

Flicking an ear, he turned to meet the green eyes of his sister, Ferncloud. "Hey. Do you need something?"

"No," she looked amused. "Come talk to me. Unless you're busy?"

He shook his head and moved closer to the side of the clearing before sitting.

"So, what's new with you? We haven't had the chance to speak much lately."

It was true. With his sister becoming a queen, she spent a lot of her time with Dustpelt and her kits, and rebuilding a camp in a new territory ensured that all of ThunderClan was busy.

"Not much new with me," he meowed. "I was just going to hunt."

"Alone?" She tilted her head but didn't push further. "How's Squirrelflight?"

"Well," he edged, not sure if he should spread news of their "break-up". _It won't hurt. The Clan will find out anyway, might as well get it over with._ "She thinks we're better off as friends."

Ferncloud gasped sympathetically, twining her tail with his. "Really? I was so sure you two were getting close… though, I guess she has a special bond with Brambleclaw…"

"Right," Ashfur grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She nuzzled him comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll find another she-cat, Ashfur."

He tried not to scowl as she repeated Squirrelflight's words. _What if I don't want to find a_ she-cat? He chased that thought away quickly.

Instead, he sighed. He shouldn't take out his anger on his littermate. "It's okay," he meowed. "I don't think I'm right for her, anyway."

Ferncloud looked unconvinced but didn't argue. "If you say so. If you need to talk, I'll be around." She stood up, brushing his flank with her tail. "I need to get back to the kits. Talk to you later?"

"Of course," Ashfur replied. "Bye, Ferncloud."

He watched her disappear into the nursery, and then stood up himself. He noticed that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were nowhere to be found and tried not to think of the implications.

 _No better distraction than getting some fresh air and catching some prey._

With well-practiced steps, he leaped out of the ravine and made his way into the forest. Birds were chattering in the dusk, but he was sure they'd all go to sleep soon. Sun filtered through the trees, dappling light across the forest floor.

He opened his mouth slightly to better smell the air. _Squirrel._ He licked his lips, spotting the squirrel digging around. Ashfur bunched his muscles, creeping low to the ground and making sure he didn't make a sound.

But the squirrel had perked up, looking into the trees before setting off with a squeal. Ashfur took chase, and while the squirrel was quick on its feet, the grey tom was gaining on the prey.

Once he thought he was close enough, he pounced into the air, his open claws pinning the squirrel down. He leant down, neatly biting into the squirrel's neck.

 _Thank you, StarClan._

He buried it for later and surveyed his surroundings. He was surprised to notice that he was close to the lake, the trees blowing in the slight breeze. _I must've ran further than I thought._

 _Wait, is that a cat?_

Ashfur crept closer, stepping cautiously with his tail low to the ground until he realized who the cat was.

"Brambleclaw?" He approached the dark tom.

Amber eyes were on him, a surprised expression reaching his features. "Ashfur," he meowed, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashfur replied, but he was curious about the answer. _Was Squirrelflight supposed to meet him here?_ His heart sunk.

"I just… needed to think," the tom sighed, resigned.

Ashfur moved a little closer, but not close enough for their fur to touch. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. "Or I could leave, if you want to be alone."

"Stay," Brambleclaw met his eyes, and Ashfur's heart beat faster at the intensity he saw within them. Then the brown tabby looked sheepish. "If you want," He added after a moment, but Ashfur purred at the notion that his first statement was a command.

"Does this mean you want to talk about it?"

Brambleclaw wrinkled his nose. "Not really." Ashfur tried not to look disappointed, but before he could say something, Brambleclaw reconsidered. "Okay, okay. It's Squirrelflight. One moment she's acting like an adder and hissing at me constantly, and suddenly she wants to spend time together. I don't understand."

 _I do,_ Ashfur sighed inwardly. How much should he reveal? "And how do you feel?"

"Well, you saw her yesterday. She was still upset with me, the only positive interaction that happened was between you and me." Ashfur cursed his body for the warm feelings fluttering around. "So what changed?"

"Maybe she realized she missed you?" Ashfur hedged.

"I don't buy it. Squirrelflight's stubborn, she wouldn't do that unless something happened. Did you say something to her?"

Ashfur shook his head. "Well – it was more like she said something to me," he stammered. _That's way too much information. He's going to ask about it._

"Like _what?"_ Predictable.

"Uh…" Ashfur stopped, thinking. Was there any sort of lie to make? Was the truth even that scandalous? Maybe Squirrelflight was right, and Brambleclaw had been imagining the orange she-cat. "The first thing she said was that she didn't want to be mates with me."

" _Excuse me?"_ Brambleclaw bristled.

 _Oops_ , Ashfur thought. _Maybe he does care about that._ "We weren't – official, or anything, I guess she just… considered it," he tried to explain, but didn't like the way Brambleclaw was looking at him.

"Do you like Squirrelflight?"

"No!" He responded quickly. _Too quickly, mouse-brain!_ "I mean… she's a beautiful she-cat, but I'm not interested in being more than friends."

Brambleclaw seemed satisfied with that, but he was still giving Ashfur a look that made his fur twitch uncomfortably.

"What else did she say?"

"Uh," Ashfur stalled, taking a breath and looking around. The sun had nearly set completely, and the lake was bathed in a vibrant orange light. Stars began to twinkle in the sky.

Brambleclaw leaned closer, and Ashfur shivered at the sensation of his warm breath near his cheek. "Well?"

"Um… I don't know. She said something silly about how you purred when I groomed you, but you only ever do when she does, so that meant you were imagining her, or something – and isn't that just _ridiculous?_ I'm sure you purr around other cats!" He hadn't meant to ramble, but this was awkward to tell the other tom. _Thanks, Squirrelflight._

He had expected Brambleclaw to react like: "Oh, yeah, that's ridiculous, Ashfur," or "Squirrelflight was right, I was imagining her when you groomed me. How perceptive, she's brilliant!"

Instead, Brambleclaw looked troubled, as if conflicting thoughts were swimming in his mind.

"That was weird, sorry," Ashfur wanted to disappear.

"She's right," Brambleclaw murmured, his eyes focused on the ground. Ashfur flinched. _Why do you always get your hopes up?_

But Brambleclaw continued. "I _do_ only purr when she grooms me, but… I wasn't imagining her. "

Ashfur blinked, not knowing how to respond.

The dark tom paused as if he was just realizing things himself. "I don't like letting my guard down," he admitted, "Even when grooming, but… it just felt so natural and _nice_ when you groomed me, I wasn't thinking of anything. I lost myself in the moment and – I was happy."

The two toms stared at each other with wide eyes, before Brambleclaw looked away, his tail twitching anxiously.

"So… so you liked when I groomed you? You don't have to feel bad, it's totally fine –"

"It's not," Brambleclaw suddenly swung his head around, a panicked look In his eyes as he nearly bumped into Ashfur's face. He leapt backward as if fire were under his feet. "I should be thinking of Squirrelflight," he looked agonized. "But I've been feeling things for _you,_ Ashfur."

 _Don't get your hopes up. Don't get your hopes up. He's been fighting with Squirrelflight._ "M-maybe you're just confused – I know you've been going through a lot, and –"

Brambleclaw glared at him, and Ashfur stopped talking. "It's been over a _moon_ – Squirrelflight thinks I'm being distant because of Hawkfrost, but I… once we reconnected after our journey, Ashfur, you've been so kind. And at first I imagined you were a she-cat, and it was just wishful thinking. But then… the fact that you were a tom bothered me less and less and suddenly I felt _urges_ – to do things _–_ and –" he swallowed, as if suddenly choked. "And then you groomed me, and you were so close and… I can't stop thinking about it."

Ashfur felt dizzy at this newfound information. He was pretty certain this was the most Brambleclaw had talked in a single conversation. _He likes me back?_

But Ashfur's hadn't responded fast enough and Brambleclaw tightened his jaw. "Don't tell any cat about this," he hissed. "In fact, you can forget about it." He briskly padded away, his long-furred tail disappearing into nearby bushes.

* * *

Ashfur finally processed what had just happened and spun around. "Wait, Brambleclaw!" He pelted in the direction the dark tabby had gone. The sun was fully gone now, so the forest was left in a blanket of darkness. Silverpelt twinkled above as the grey tom leapt through a bush, but he ended up running into a bulky shape and he yowled as he landed heavily in a pile of dirt. _So much for being a graceful warrior. Ow._

 _"_ For StarClan's sake," a familiar voice grumbled from behind him. "What do you _want?_ " Despite the tabby's angry words, Ashfur could smell the fear-scent. Brambleclaw approached, sniffing him lightly. _He's making sure I'm not hurt,_ Ashfur could have purred. But now wasn't the time.

"Wait, Brambleclaw, just hear me out," Ashfur implored, sitting up and nudging the brown tom to follow. Brambleclaw frowned but did as he was told. The tom's amber eyes were guarded, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond right away," Ashfur started, "It's not that I think you're strange, or anything – it's the opposite, actually."

Brambleclaw visibly relaxed a little, but he still wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I… your words took me by surprise because it was everything I thought to myself but never said out loud," he licked his lips nervously, "I mean, of course _Ashfur_ would be the type of tom to – to fancy other toms," he joked weakly, but Brambleclaw didn't seem to find it funny. At least he was looking at him now. "But… I never would have guessed you were… like me. Especially when you and Squirrelflight are so close."

Brambleclaw's face was unreadable, and the darkness surrounding them wasn't helping. Silence fell over the two toms, and Ashfur was beginning to regret his words.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you," Brambleclaw suddenly spoke up, brushing his fur against Ashfur's. _When did he get so close? "_ I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. You always let cats step all over you," he admonished, and the grey tom flinched.

"I don't mean to insult you," the tom purred, "you're just way too nice for your own good. It's okay to get angry, Ashfur. You can yell at me if you want."

"I don't want to yell at you," Ashfur's meowed honestly.

"Your loss," the brown tabby shrugged his large shoulders. The air between them relaxed considerably.

"Do you want to go back to camp?" He asked. He didn't really want to. But he didn't want to push this new situation, either.

Brambleclaw twined his tail with his, and Ashfur's pelt felt hot. "Not particularly," the tabby murmured, his voice a soft rumble against Ashfur's ears.

"Me neither," Ashfur mumbled. _What are we going to do out here, though? We'll get cold soon. Maybe I should've just returned to camp with him._

But then, the spotted tom felt a warm tongue against his neck, and he shivered in surprise. "Whoa there," Brambleclaw chuckled, amusement twinkling in his eyes at the strong reaction.

"W-what are you doing?" Ashfur tried to make his fur stop spiking.

"Returning the favor from yesterday," Brambleclaw's breath was warm near his neck. "You got dirt everywhere, you clumsy furball."

Ashfur didn't get to say anything before Brambleclaw continued, his broad tongue licking at his cheeks softly before making his way down his spine, and waves of pleasure ran through Ashfur's body. _He's right,_ Ashfur purred, _this feels incredible…_

"Enjoying yourself?" Brambleclaw teased lowly. Ashfur hadn't realized that he had begun purring loudly. He arched his back, giving Brambleclaw easier access, and soon the dark tom had made his way to the base of the tail, and Ashfur closed his eyes happily. _I must be dreaming._

"Could you lay on your back?" Brambleclaw asked, and Ashfur's blue eyes blinked open, meeting the warm gaze of Brambleclaw. Ashfur felt his heart beat faster.

He complied to his request, a bit confused. He wasn't for long, because Brambleclaw had leaned over him, beginning to groom his chest thoroughly. _Oh, of course. He's just letting me relax while he grooms my underbelly._ Ashfur couldn't help himself from purring harder.

He gazed at Silverpelt above, the beautiful sky watching over the two cats. _This must be better than anything in StarClan._

He had closed his eyes, feeling so relaxed by the sensations the brown tabby had been creating that he could feel himself dozing off. Until he felt a very warm breath fan across his malehood.

Ashfur's breath hitched as his eyes fluttered open, viewing the sight of Brambleclaw hesitating, staring down between his legs. Ashfur shuddered.

It was really no surprise when the tiniest amount of pink appeared from his sheath.

Brambleclaw's eyes dilated before they locked gazes. _If I let him groom me there, there's no way I can stop myself from getting…_ Ashfur gulped imperceptibly, and a hungry look crossed the dark tom's face. Ashfur nodded the tiniest bit, embarrassed.

With that, Brambleclaw had leaned down again, a curious tongue touching against his furred sheath. Ashfur whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. He had thought that Brambleclaw had been thorough with his coat, but when he started to lick at the grey tom's round balls, he treated them as if they were the most precious object in the world.

Ashfur gasped, and it didn't take long for his pink, barbed length to slide out into the cold night air. It didn't stay neglected for long, as Brambleclaw's rough tongue had found its way back up, and Ashfur mewled hotly as his length was teased and groomed. Waves of pleasure rippled through his body.

"B-brambleclaw… I…" he panted, feeling overwhelmed with too many emotions. His hips unconsciously ended up thrusting gently upwards, encouraging the dark tabby's actions.

Brambleclaw didn't respond to his non-statement, but he could hear the rumble of purrs coming from the larger tom. Ashfur whimpered as he felt something rising within him. He didn't think he could feel any better, but then the tom enveloped his erect length inside of his hot mouth, the warm tunnel making Ashfur's body feel hotter than ever.

 _Oh StarClan, I can_ feel _his purrs,_ he thought dizzily. It was true; Brambleclaw's throat vibrated against the length in his mouth, and Ashfur couldn't help himself. His hips gently thrusted as he released his warm seed inside the tom's mouth, screwing his eyes shut as white-hot flashes blinded his vision. His cock pulsed as it emptied itself within him.

Ashfur panted, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to catch his breath. This felt better than he ever imagined.

He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle nuzzle at his cheek. He met Brambleclaw's eyes, and the tom purred in response. "Are you alright?"

"Better than alright," Ashfur rasped, "Brambleclaw… that was amazing." He looked away shyly.

Brambleclaw padded to where he was looking before flopping on his side unceremoniously. "You don't have to look away," he teased the grey tom.

Ashfur moved closer, nuzzling the brown tabby. "Sorry… I'm not used to this," he mewed quietly, "I've never… done anything with another cat."

Brambleclaw blinked, before smiling. "Well, I hope I make a good mentor," he murmured. Ashfur purred. His length had slid back in halfway, satisfied yet arousal was still simmering.

Then he felt something poking at his leg. He glanced down, and he stared owlishly when he realized it was none other than Brambleclaw's arousal making itself known.

He could feel Brambleclaw watching him as he licked his lips. His length was _huge_ – but considering how large Brambleclaw was, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He sat up to lean closer, and suddenly a heavy musk filled his nostrils. Ashfur trembled with want _._

"Brambleclaw," he exhaled, "can I…"

"Yes," Brambleclaw purred, but by the way his hips were subtly straining forward, Ashfur was sure he was feeling a little desperate.

 _Well, this certainly won't do._ Ashfur moved to lay behind Brambleclaw, gently nudging him to roll more onto his back for better access. He shook with excitement as he slowly leaned forward, taking a long, slow drag of his tongue over Brambleclaw's length. It was _so warm._ Ashfur couldn't say he hated the taste, either.

Ashfur enthusiastically began to lap at his cock, feeling every ridge against his tongue. Ashfur could hear soft grunts coming from Brambleclaw, and he felt his own length pulse in arousal at the sound. Brambleclaw's hips began to pump slightly, and the grey tom found himself gripping around the larger tom to try to keep himself steady.

"A-ashfur," Brambleclaw moaned, and Ashfur had never heard him sound like _this._ "Wait," he panted, although his hips were starting to jerk more excitedly.

Ashfur pulled back immediately, though. His blue eyes worried as he regarded the other cat. "Did – did I do something wrong?"

"No," Brambleclaw gritted out, "you're doing it _right._ Too right." The tom took a few breaths before he rolled onto his side, getting up to his paws.

Ashfur watched him warily.

"Don't worry," Brambleclaw licked his cheek affectionately, "I just…" he meowed lowly, continuing to pad before he circled to Ashfur's rear. "Want to try something," he breathed, and Ashfur shuddered when he felt breath on his sensitive tailhole. _Oh – oh!_ Before he knew it, there was a warm tongue suddenly licking at his puckered rear, feeling a strong wave of pleasure at this strange new sensation.

Ashfur groaned, feeling his half-sheathed length come erect in what felt like only a second. The tongue retreated and he missed it immediately, but not soon after he felt a large paw touch gently against his back. _I want this,_ he thought dizzily, _I want this so bad…_

Then he felt a weight climb on top of his back, and Ashfur made a mewl of approval. Brambleclaw made a breathless laugh but pushed down on Ashfur a little urgently. He leaned close to his ear, "It'll be easier if you lean down, leaving your rear up…" he whispered in Ashfur's ear, his breath billowing against his ear fluff.

Ashfur followed obediently, his face close to the grass as he felt Brambleclaw adjust. He felt himself jerk unintentionally when he felt Brambleclaw's length poke near his tailhole. "Eager, are we?" Ashfur could hear the smirk in Brambleclaw's voice. He could also hear the desire within it.

The hot length touched again at his now-wet tailhole, and he resisted the urge to move his hips, though he now wanted to push _backward._

Instead, he allowed Brambleclaw to take the lead, and while he missed the first time, he was quick to fix his mistake with a growl and pushed firmly.

 _This_ time was successful, Ashfur knew by _feeling_ , as a very warm tip had entered his tailhole. He moaned softly at the very strange sensation of something being inside him. He could hear Brambleclaw panting above him, close to his ear.

The dark tom had begun to push slowly inside his hot tunnel, the ridged walls squeezing against the intrusion. Ashfur shuddered, feeling the barbed cock scratching gently inside him, stirring up carnal urges deep within. " _Yes,"_ he hissed pleasurably, as Brambleclaw finally hilted. He felt incredibly full.

"Are you okay?" Brambleclaw breathed the question, his throat taut with arousal. "You're so _tight,_ " he moaned quietly, as if he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Keep going," Ashfur begged, answering what he knew Brambleclaw was really asking.

"Let me know if you need me to stop," Brambleclaw rasped, and it would have sounded stern if the tom hadn't been so aroused. With that, the tabby gripped the spotted tom's scruff, careful not to grip too harshly. His paws wrapped around his belly tighter as he began to pump rhythmically, the tight hole adding some resistance to his pushes. Thankfully, the saliva mixed in with the natural lubrication his pre created, and soon it became easier and easier.

Ashfur moaned as he felt pre leak from his tip. He hadn't thought he'd be able to come again so soon, but he wasn't complaining. Brambleclaw's length felt even larger when he wasn't just looking, but instead _feeling it inside him_ , his body intimately wrapped around it as if they belonged together. "Brambleclaw," he mewled approvingly, moving his hips in time with the larger tom's thrusts. "It feels so good…"

He felt so warm everywhere, and he felt Brambleclaw trying to fight a smile as he held his scruff. _Is this love?_ Ashfur thought in a haze of desire and pleasure.

Brambleclaw's hips began to jerk more unevenly, losing the natural rhythm as he became more desperate for release, continuously pushing himself as deep as possible. Ashfur couldn't help it when he began to whine and pant, Brambleclaw making muffled pleasured noises against him.

Ashfur's spine curved up against Brambleclaw's warm belly, the two cats enjoying their romp as long as they could muster.

But everything had to come to an end, and Ashfur couldn't believe that Brambleclaw had lasted this long after not releasing once yet. The dark tom took one last large thrust, inadvertently releasing Ashfur's scruff as he let out a pleasured yowl of release as his cock sprayed thick ropes of cum, painting Ashfur's inner walls white. The grey tom couldn't believe the sheer amount, and he was still pumping gently.

Ashfur couldn't help it as he moaned loudly too, his barbed cock pulsing with pleasure as it released a second load. He collapsed to the grass, Brambleclaw resting on top of him as he finished his release. If he had felt full before, he felt _extremely_ full now.

Ashfur felt like he was going to pass out. This was too much pleasure and excitement for one cat. He panted heavily as his vision clouded.

Then, he felt Brambleclaw's tongue licking gently as his head, as gentle as a mate, and Ashfur's heart soared. _This is too much happiness for one cat._ Brambleclaw purred brokenly, and Ashfur purred in kind. They stayed like that for awhile.

Then, Brambleclaw's length eventually retreated, and he snuggled tiredly against Ashfur's side.

"Brambleclaw?" Ashfur mewed, his voice quiet and low after all the use. "Does this mean… w-would you want us… to be mates?" The self-defeating part of Ashfur panicked as soon as he said that. _What if he just wants this to be a one-time thing?_

The handsome tom licked his cheek. "Of course, silly furball."

Ashfur sighed against him, reassured. Surely the days ahead wouldn't be easy, but together… somehow Ashfur felt he could take on anything.

It wasn't long before they fell asleep, their bodies pressed closely together with tails twined.

* * *

 **A/N:** As always, reviews, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated and give me more motivation. Thanks everyone who has left kind words on my work! I feel like I'm in a very odd niche, but I'm glad there's an audience of some sort, haha.


End file.
